


make new families (but keep the old)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cemetery, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Orphans, Parenthood, Protectiveness, Rain, Self-Indulgent, brief mention of miscarriage and fertility issues, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Being adopted into a loving home doesn't take away the sting of loss, and Lonato understands this.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Lonato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	make new families (but keep the old)

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur and Julie are names I picked on a whim for Ashe's siblings, and since it doesn't say whether or not Lady Gaspard is alive or dead, she's at least alive here.

As much as Lonato cherishes his wife and son, all three of them were much happier the day Ashe and his little brother and sister became a part of their family. Both Lonato and Arabella had longed for a house full of children, but after Christophe came years of loss and unsuccessful attempts until they simply accepted reality. Then one day, a little orphan boy tried to steal a book from the castle.

The moment Lonato brought Ashe and the twins Julie and Arthur into the castle, it seemed to light up. Ashe's smile and eagerness to learn, the twins' curiosity and love of mischief, Christophe's joy at _finally_ having the younger siblings his parents could never give him. Arabella hasn't smiled so much in years.

The Ubert children are not theirs by blood, but they couldn't be loved any more even if they were. He knows they're happy here, finally having beds to sleep in and plenty to eat instead of Ashe having to scrape and struggle for every morsel while his siblings sleep in their parents' abandoned cottage.

But every now and then, Lonato finds Ashe in his room, at the window seat, looking out at the night sky as he tries to hold back his tears. From the stories he's told, the Ubert family was close, as close as the Gaspards are, and it's only natural Ashe would miss his parents.

Ashe tries to be brave, passing it off as "nothing". _If I cry, Julie and Arthur will cry too, and all I want is for them to be happy._ It breaks Lonato's heart, and he knows Julie and Arthur cry anyway, worrying about their big brother. Nights such as this end with the twins sleeping on Arabella's lap and Ashe crying himself to sleep on Lonato's shoulder.

"I appreciate all you've done for us. I love living here, I really do. I just...miss them."

As a knight, Lonato is sworn to protect his King, his lands, and the values of his kingdom. But even the strongest knight cannot protect a loved one from their own feelings, and on these nights Lonato wishes he could.

It's raining tonight. The twins have crawled into Christophe's bed begging him to protect them from the thunder, and Ashe is nowhere to be found. The servants help them search the entire castle until Lonato has an idea of where he might be.

"Arabella, you get your rest," he says. "I will be back shortly." He kisses her quickly before wrapping up in his cloak and saddling his horse. He's traveled through worse than a thunderstorm, and if Ashe is where he thinks he is, it's not that far a ride.

He stops his horse outside the city's graveyard, and sure enough, Ashe is kneeling in front of two headstones, shoulders shaking under Christophe's oversized cloak. Lonato dismounts and immediately goes to his side, carefully resting a hand on his back. Ashe stiffens for a moment before slowly turning around, sniffling.

"Lord Lonato..."

"If you'd told me you wanted to come here, I'd have brought you," Lonato says. Ashe looks down guiltily, rubbing his eyes with his soaked coat sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Lord Lonato. I-I didn't-"

"You are _never_ any trouble." Lonato pulls him into a firm embrace. "You miss them, and no one could begrudge you for that." Ashe grips the fabric of his cloak, choking back a sob.

"You've done so much for us, but especially for me. Anyone else would've punished me for trying to steal, but you gave me a home," he mumbles.

"And it was given to you unconditionally, Ashe," Lonato says. "You've done enough to repay us just by being here. You've brought so much light to our lives, you're kind and helpful and it's a pleasure to have you with us. All three of you." He rubs Ashe's back. "We're not here to replace your parents." Ashe tenses.

"That's just it..." He sniffles again. "I miss them, but...lately, you and Lady Arabella, you've..." He swallows. "I've started to think of _you_ as my mother and father, too. So I feel like I'm letting all of you down." The words are followed by a fresh burst of tears, and Lonato's heart twists. _Oh, Ashe..._ He tightens his arms, stroking the boy's wet hair as he sobs, glancing at the headstones.

_Delilah and Jonas Ubert._ Two people who had to work day in and day out to get by, couldn't afford even the barest education for their children, but made up for it with all the love they could give them. Lonato never met these people, but he knows they would never have left if they had a choice.

But Ashe, Arthur, and Julie have woven themselves so seamlessly into the Gaspard home that, selfish as it may be, Lonato can't help thinking of them as his own.

"I'm happy to hear you think of me that way," he finally says. "But I never want you to forget them, either. I believe that right now, they're watching over you, and your brother and sister. And they're happy you're being taken care of."

Ashe looks up again, rubbing his face on his sleeve.

"You think so?" Lonato nods firmly, and Ashe smiles a little through his tears. Lonato lets him go just long enough for him to say his goodbyes to his parents' headstones, then leads him over to his patiently waiting horse.

It's late when they return. Unsurprisingly, Arabella is waiting up for him along with Christophe and the twins. Julie and Arthur run to hug Ashe, crying, but Arabella stops them.

"Your brother needs a long, hot bath first, before he comes down with a cold," she says gently. Once Ashe is warm and dry and bundled in Christophe's old pajamas and a thick blanket, Lonato has a servant prepare some tea.

The family stays up for another hour by the fire, talking. Mostly about Delilah and Jonas, and Lonato can see the guilt lifting from Ashe's expression little by little. Later that night, the children fall asleep in Christophe's room, curled up at his sides and feet like cats. Lonato peeks into the room and smiles warmly at the sight. Especially Ashe, who looks more peaceful than he has in days.

He closes his eyes, sighing a little. He'll protect all three of them, but especially Ashe, who's spent so long trying to be strong for his siblings.

_I will protect him. No matter what, I will protect him and that kind heart of his._


End file.
